Scary Thing
by ms.tookie.clothespin
Summary: Lexie needing some tequila turns into something different entirely. "Addison? Oh, OK, I was worried that you had killed someone." Set after the Mark/Lexie kiss of 'Stand By Me'.


A/N: OK, first of all, a big huge "I'M SO SORRY" to the readers of my Gilmore-centric fanfics. I have been busy, and I know that busy-ness is no excuse, but high school is hard!!! Now, let us continue to the author's note: This is my first Grey's fic, and it is inspired by the amazingness that is Mark and Lexie. Call it Slexie, Slexipedia, Mexie, M/L, or whatever you want, but they are awesome, and they inspired the following story. Enjoy!!! This is set after 5:17, Stand By Me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Grey's Anatomy. The characters belong to a person who is not me. The only things I own are an old laptop, a few box sets, and an over-active imagination.

TITLE

_Lexie: They think that you're taking advantage of me. They think that I'm using you. But they don't know us. They think that we're ugly but I know that we're beautiful. And we can adapt to a hostile environment._

Walking out of the hospital, Mark caught sight of Lexie leaning against the side of his car. He smirked and continued walking up to her.

"Dr. Grey, may I ask what you thought you were doing kissing me in front of everyone?" He asked with a subtle grin.

"Well, I thought I was defending my honor, due to the fact that my big, strong boyfriend couldn't do it for me," Lexie replied, slightly embarrassed that they were talking about what her mind had dubbed 'the incident'.

"If your big, strong boyfriend had known that your tiny, tater-tot eating intern friends were giving you problems, he would have done way more than defend your honor," he responded, his smirk becoming more apparent.

"Oh, really," she said, leaning towards him.

He kissed her gently. "Yeah, really," he replied. She looked up at him with relieved eyes, giving him a look that he knew meant she had been through hell trying to fend off her fellow interns throughout the day.

"I need to do some drinking now," she said, thinking nothing about her statement. The only thought running through her mind was 'I need tequila', followed quickly by 'Oh, Mark was so worth the hell'. However, her statement entered Mark's mind like a bullet. The last time he had heard those words was when he was in New York. Every time Addison had a bad day (and Derek wasn't there to console her), she would come to him and say the same phrase: "I need to do some drinking, now, please." This would be followed by going to a bar and getting completely wasted on whatever liqueur Addison was in the mood for that night.

He hadn't thought of that statement in a year, ever since Addison left him to try to salvage a marriage, and then left him again to sleep with Karev. He hadn't thought of it since that day in New York, when the phrase "I need to do some drinking" led to him falling into bed with his best friend's wife. The two months following that, when he and Addison had been together, were so hectic that the need to do some drinking no longer needed to be stated.

However, now it was being said by Lexie Grey. The one girl who was off limits. He could screw any other person in the hospital and no one would care. Lexie, however, was off limits, thanks to her psycho kinda-sister-but-in-a-weird-way-that-is-psychotic-and-Mark-wants-to-see-a-shrink-every-time-he-thinks-of-it person. She complained to Derek, and Derek gave Mark the (very disturbing) message that "Little Sloan" was not to enter "Little Grey". He sees it as punishment: he always has to go for the forbidden fruit. Addison, Lexie, Callie, they were all really the same when he thought about it. Addison had Derek, Lexie wanted to have George, and Callie wanted Erica.

Lexie was the only girl to change the end result. Both others had left to go back to normal. Lexie dumped the idiot and took a risk, and now she was standing there, in the cold of Seattle, telling Mark that she really, really needed a drink. He had been silent for so long that she had started to question his ability to function.

"Mark? Hello? Do we need to go back in and have tests run, or are you OK to drive?" She was saying this all while doing a cute little dance and waving her arms in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm OK to drive. Or walk, rather, since Joe's is right there," he responded. Lexie gave him a worried look.

"Are you sure that you are OK? Is it something I said? Are you mad at me for kissing you like I did, because I am really sorry if I caused more trouble for you, or for me..." Mark cut her off with his lips on hers. A minute later he pulled back, smirking as he saw her dazed look.

"Lexie, I am always OK with you kissing me. There is not a single situation that I can think of when I would not be 100 percent perfect with you kissing me. Now, the Chief might have something to say about it if we started making out when we were scrubbing in, or in front of patients, but I would still have little to no problem with you kissing me like that," He said, smirk still in place. Lexie blushed and looked down, but quickly looked back up.

"If it isn't me then what's wrong. Is it a patient?" She asked worriedly.

"It isn't a patient. It's just... something you said reminded me of... of a thing, and I didn't really want to be reminded of that thing, because you tend to remind me of that thing..." He was cut off by Lexie's hand over his mouth.

"You are starting to ramble. It's kind of cute, but I want tequila," she said, laughing. He smiled at her and continued (at a slower speed).

"Addie... Addison used to say almost exactly what you just said about the drinking. It just sent me into a flashback, that's all."

"Addison? Oh, OK, I was worried that you had killed someone or gotten into a fight with Derek again, or something like that," she responded.

"Well..." Mark said, waiting for some yelling, or crying, or upset-ness to be flying his way, but none came. "Aren't you going to be sad, or mad, or something?"

"Are you still in love with Addison Montgomery?" Lexie asked, frank as always. Mark blinked, looking slightly confused.

"No! Of course not! Why would you even ask that?" He sputtered, confused as to why that question was relevant.

"OK, then. If that changes, let me know. You two were together for a while, and you were in love with her. That doesn't just disappear in an hour. I would be more worried if you did forget about her that quickly. I mean, if you are that quick to forget about her, how fast would you forget about me?" Lexie questioned, semi-rhetorically. Mark blinked again, staring at Lexie.

"Lexie, I don't think I am ever going to forget about you, and I hope that you never forget about me." He remembered what Owen had told him about what he said to Christina, and decided to take a leap. "I want to be around for your forever," he said, and almost instantly regretted it when tears sprung to Lexie's eyes. "Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry. Never mind, I didn't mean to upset you." She glanced up at him, confused.

"I'm not crying because I don't agree. I'm crying because I agree too much. Not even my father wants to be around for me, and I've only known you for a few months. I just..." A sob broke into her sentence. Mark hugged her tightly, and she continued. "I just don't want you to regret me." A tear came to Mark's eye as he tried to imagine a world where he would regret a person as pure and perfect as Lexie. Nothing came to mind.

"I will never regret you, Lexie Grey. I may regret having this conversation in the middle of the hospital parking lot, but I will never, ever, regret you." Lexie stifled a giggle, and pulled away from Mark.

"Dr. Sloan," she began, as he visibly grimaced, "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I really, really need some tequila. Following the tequila, I am going to need some sex. Actually, more than some sex. Quite a bit of sex. Following that, I am going to need quite a bit of sleep, and we both have the day off tomorrow, so I am assuming that the sleep is going to occur with you, as will the sex. Now, as we have now both discovered that I am in love with you, let's go get some tequila." Mark froze with her last sentence, and Lexie gasped as she realized what she had accidentially blurted out in the middle of her rant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that so soon, I didn't mean to..." She was cut off with a kiss, and when he pulled away, he smiled.

"Lexie... Lexie, look at me." She looked up. "I love you too." She smiled widely as she pulled him down for another kiss. "Now, let's go get some tequila." She giggled and nodded as she allowed herself to be pulled to Joe's.

As he was crossing the street, Mark had a thought. 'Maybe love isn't such a scary thing.'

A/N: I hope you guys all liked the story, it is a one-shot, and reviews make me want to write more!!! (hint, hint-wink, wink-nudge, nudge).

-Lex


End file.
